Event Commands Helpfile
Other: event commands Where appears it can be used as an optional argument to target a players second, or third event with putting in 1-3 etc. eg event aid bob 2 to help bob's second event. Event list - Lists all the currently active events, with a reference number. Event info - Displays the specific details of any specified event. Event complete - Is used to complete an event once it's in act 4. Event aid <0-100> - Done during RP or because of RP to aid the targeted person's event, takes some time off the total. 0-100 is a number to put in how much aid you'd like to give. The reciever of aid will not see what you put in. Event aid request - Done during or because of RP to request a person use the event aid command for you. Event thwart <0-100> - Done by the author of the event to defeat their event or partially set it back because of the IC actions of the specified person and whoever they were rping with. Will only thwart an event if the number reaches 100, otherwise it's a smaller setback. Event thwart request - Done to request the author of an event acknowledge that your RP would have defeated their event. Event inform - Allows a person to see the advanced description of your event. Event inform request - Done to request the author of an event give you access to their advanced description. Event log - Makes it so all RP done while the log is active will be saved so it can be sent to someone as part of a thwart or inform request. Event read - Read an event log sent to you as part of a thwart or inform request. Event observe > - Sets it so you will or won't observe event based RP, or when used on a person, allows that person to see and interact with your event RP. Event broadcast - Allows someone observing event RP as set by event observe to send messages to the people involved in that RP. Event broadcast look - Allows someone observing event RP as set by event observe to look into the room of the people RPing. Event destroy - Used against an incapped person to destroy an act 3 event, can only be used on events you have researched and previously attempted to thwart. Mobs can also occationally destroy events if they kill you. Event create - Creates an initial event for editing. Event launch - Launches a fully created event onto the events list and starts the timer. Event instant - Launches an instant event, see help ranks. Event persistent - Launches a persistent event, see help persistent events. Event type - Sets the basic type of the event, see help event types. Event target - Sets the target of the event, is only applicable in certain event types. Event power - Sets the power level of the event, different event types have different minimum and maximum power settings, higher power means a longer time, but bigger affects. Event descriptionbasic - Sets the IC description of the event, a serious IC description is absolutely mandatory for any event, this is the most important aspect of any event. The basic description is info that anybody can access without doing any research. Event descriptionmedium - Sets the IC description of the event, a serious IC description is absolutely mandatory for any event, this is the most important aspect of any event. The medium description is info that people can only access through research. Event descriptionadvanced - Sets the IC description of the event, a serious IC description is absolutely mandatory for any event, this is the most important aspect of any event. The advanced description is info that people can only access through rp and you then using the event inform command. Event descriptionchallenge - Describes the key challenge or problem faced by people wanting to thwart the event, things before and after the challenge may require time and effort but are essentially straight forward. The challenge must something that requires an event solution to overcome, help event solutions. Event descriptionthwart - Describes one way the challenge of the event could be overcome through the implementation of an event solution, not visible to other players. Event descriptionresearch - Describes how a person can go about obtaining the info in the advanced description, available when anybody researches your event. Event mark - Describes the mark to be placed on someone using the mark or imark event types. Event message - Describes the message to be used on the message, global-damage or wrath event types. research - Researches an event, must be in a library room, and goes faster the more group members in the room. ---------------------------------------------------------------------- See Also: events, event types Category:Helpfiles Category:Commands Category:Events